


A second chance for love

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Hurt Merlin, Love Triangles, M/M, mama mia fusion, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: When Mordred reads Merlin's diary he discovers that Arthur, Gwaine or Lancelot could be his father. Mordred invites them to his wedding without telling Merlin to find out who is his father, which delights them because all three never stopped loving Merlin.While Mordred is trying to work out which man is his father, Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot all try to win Merlin back. What no-one knows is that another ex from Merlin's past who abused Merlin has come to the island and is determined to do anything to make Merlin theirs again.This is the link for the trailer for this story:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rI5H4Zx4YQ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :) 
> 
> This is the link for the trailer for this story:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rI5H4Zx4YQ

Merlin was pacing his room, he tried to calm himself down but couldn't. His son was getting married! There were so many emotions competing each other. Merlin was so happy for Mordred, he loved him so much, but he was also afraid of losing Mordred. What if Mordred drifted away from him and spent all his time with Kara? Merlin couldn't lose Mordred after everything they had been through together. Merlin also felt a terrible guilt; Mordred's father wasn't going to be at the wedding. Merlin didn't know who Mordred's father was. 

Merlin jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Merlin was relieved to see his best friends Morgana and Gwen who immediately wrapped their arms around him. They knew him so well that they knew exactly what he was going through. Merlin's heart clenched as the memories of Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot fought to the surface. None of them had been there for him when he was pregnant and had Mordred. He had told them he was pregnant and had tried to ask them to help find out which one was the father. But when they learned Merlin was pregnant they didn't want anything to do with him anymore and left. Merlin didn't realize he was crying until Morgana wiped away his tears. 

"I wish you had let me beat them up", Morgana said sadly. 

“I know, and I really appreciate that, but it would have made things worse between me and them”, Merlin said. 

“I’m so sorry Merlin”, Gwen said guiltily looking away. 

“Gwen, I forgave you a long time ago”. 

“But I still feel so terrible for what I did”. 

Merlin hugged Gwen tightly trying to comfort her, Morgana joined in the hug too. They stayed like that for a long time until there was another knock at the door. Merlin opened the door and gaped in shock. There standing in front of him was Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot. 

 

1 hour ago…

 

Mordred raced to a secluded part of the island with his best friends Percival and Elyan. 

“Mordred what’s going on?” Elyan said and grabbed Mordred’s arm to stop him running further. 

“I may have done something really reckless”, Mordred said anxiously, “And if my dad finds out he’s going to be really upset with me”. 

“What did you do?” Percival said. 

Mordred sighed and pulled out his father’s diary, “I found my dad’s diary and I discovered that I have three possible fathers”. 

Percival and Elyan’s eyes widened, “What?” They said incredulously at the same time. 

“Listen to this…” Mordred said and read Merlin’s diary entries about Lancelot, Gwaine and Arthur. 

“So which one is your father?” Elyan asked when Mordred had finished reading. 

“That’s the point, I don’t know”, Mordred said exasperatedly. 

“Mordred what aren’t you telling us?” Percival said his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“I invited Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur to my wedding”, Mordred said. 

Percival and Elyan shared an anxious look, “You’re joking right?” Elyan said hopefully. 

“I wish I was. When I sent their invitations I lied, I just said I was my dad’s brother. They don’t know I’m his son. I made them think my dad wants to see them to talk and they immediately replied. But my dad is going to be really upset if he sees them. What are we going to do?”. 

“We just need to make sure that your dad doesn’t see any of them before the wedding. Have they arrived yet?” 

“I don’t know, let’s go find out”. 

 

Mordred froze when he saw Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur and found himself unable to speak. One of these men could be his father and the realization that he would find out who his father was hit him hard. He was scared that his father would reject him again, but he was also angry that these men had abandoned his dad when he needed them most. 

“You’re Mordred, right?” Arthur said. 

Mordred tried to speak but found himself unable to, he was grateful and surprised when Percival spoke for him. Percival usually didn’t talk much unless he was with him, Elyan or his dad. 

“Yes, this is Mordred”, Percival said, and Mordred could tell he was trying to reign in his anger. Percival and Elyan were both very angry that Mordred’s father had abandoned him and Merlin. He was also grateful that Percival and Elyan didn’t try to attack the three men. 

“Great where’s Merlin?” Gwaine said causing Lancelot and Arthur to glare at him. 

Mordred’s heart sank, as he saw the glaring match start. He knew that they had really wanted to see his dad, but it still hurt that they didn’t seem to want to see him. “I probably shouldn’t say yet, you should wait until-“

Mordred was cut off by Gwaine, “I spent to much time waiting already I need to see Merlin now”.

“Please wait-“ Mordred said but was cut off by his dad who was further down the path with his back to them talking to his friend Will. 

Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot tried to race to Merlin, but Percival easily stopped them. “You will wait until the wedding to see him”, Percival said threateningly. 

“Fine”, Arthur said sadly, Lancelot and Gwaine also reluctantly agreed. 

 

Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine were shown to some accommodation that seemed very hidden away which made Arthur suspicious, but he didn’t want to anger Percival so kept his thoughts to himself. 

When Arthur was left alone with Lancelot and Gwaine he tried to leave despite Mordred pleading him to stay put before he left with Percival and Elyan. Before Arthur could leave though Gwaine stopped him.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Gwaine said angrily. 

“I’m just going to have a look around the island”. 

“No, you’re trying to sneak off to find Merlin!” 

“I’m not, I really do want to see the island it’s beautiful here”. 

“You can’t fool me, you just want to see the person that makes this place beautiful”. 

Gwaine’s words angered Arthur, how dare he say that about the man he loved. Only he could say things like that about Merlin. Fuelled by jealousy and anger Arthur punched Gwaine hard making him fall over. Gwaine quickly picked himself up and punched Arthur back. Lancelot tried to break up the fight but ended up letting his own jealousy rule his actions and joined in. 

Arthur didn’t know how long they fought for, but they found themselves in another building. Arthur was so engrossed in the fight he didn’t know how that happened. He had no idea where they were but all he cared about was winning this fight. 

They all suddenly stopped fighting when they heard Merlin’s voice coming from a room nearby. The trio looked at each other and immediately ran to Merlin’s room, they fought each other to the door all three determined to be the one who knocked. Arthur smirked smugly when he won but the smirk fell off Arthur’s face at the pain he saw in Merlin’s eyes when he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of showing Merlin's past in flashbacks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin froze at the sight of his exes. How could they be there? 

"Leave now", Merlin said trying his best to blink back tears. 

"Merlin I want to see you". 

"We all do", Gwaine said glaring at Arthur. 

"After what you put me through I don't want to see any of you". 

"Please give us a second chance", Lancelot said. 

Morgana pulled Merlin behind her, "You don't deserve a second chance". 

"Morgana? What are you doing here?" Arthur said looking at his sister in confusion. 

"Merlin's my best friend, of course I'm here! I didn't abandon him unlike all of you", Morgana yelled and slammed the door. "Are you okay Merlin?" Morgana said in concern. Merlin shook his head unable to speak, Morgana and Gwen hugged him again. 

Arthur made to bang on the door but Lancelot grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Don't Arthur, we have done enough harm". 

"Yeah we really messed up", Gwaine said sadly. 

"I need to make it up to Merlin, I feel terrible for what I did", Arthur said. 

"I know you do, I do too but we need to give Merlin some space". 

Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Lancelot, "How do we know you're not just saying that so that you can secretly try to win him back?"

Lancelot sighed, "I'll stay with you two all the time if you won't believe me... Arthur where's Gwaine?"

Arthur looked for Gwaine but couldn't see him, "Dammit! Come on we need to find him". 

 

Many years ago...

 

Merlin groaned as he walked into a club with his friends Will, Gwen and Morgana. He really didn't want to go but they made him. Merlin escaped the dance floor making the excuse of getting a drink. While Merlin was waiting for a drink a young man came up to him with a smirk. 

"Hey want to get out of here?" The man said seductively as he put his arm around Merlin's waist. 

"Um... Thanks but I should be getting back to my friends", Merlin said and tried to get out of the man's grip but he wouldn't let him go. Instead, the man dragged Merlin off his chair, he pulled him uncomfortably close and kissed Merlin hard ignoring his protests. 

"I'm sure your friends can survive without you come on let's go". Merlin tried to fight the man but he was too strong. Merlin was panicking, he was being dragged further to the exit of the club against his will and no-one seemed to notice. 

"Please don't do this!' Merlin said hysterically but was ignored. 

Just as Merlin was about to be forced out of the club another man suddenly punched his kidnapper in the face hard enough to make him let go of Merlin and fall to the floor unconscious. 

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah thank you", Merlin said shakily. 

"No problem, saving beautiful people is my thing", Merlin's saviour said with a wink making Merlin blush. 

"Gwaine! What happened?" 

"I promise that punch was for a good reason". 

"That's what you said last time". 

"I'm serious Leon, that guy just tried to kidnap this gorgeous angel". 

Merlin blushed again at the compliment, it felt odd as when he was with Cenred he never complimented Merlin. Merlin tried to unsuccessfully ignore the pain in his heart as the memories invaded his mind. 

Leon gaped at Gwaine in shock and turned to Merlin, "I'm so sorry, I'll deal with this". Leon said, he pulled out his phone to call the police and took Merlin's attacker away. 

"Merlin there you are we have been looking everywhere for you", Will said and hugged Merlin but frowned as he saw how shaken up Merlin was. "What happened?"

Gwaine spoke for Merlin as he couldn't trust himself to speak. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Will said furiously after Gwaine had finished telling him what happened. 

"No don't Will, it's okay", Merlin said not wanting his friend to get in trouble. 

Will looked like he was going to protest but hugged Merlin instead to Merlin's relief. 

"I'm sorry I flirted with you Merlin, I didn't realize you were taken. Though on second thought I don't really regret it you are so beautiful". 

Merlin couldn't stop himself blushing again but he laughed when Will choked on his drink, "We are so not together", Will spluttered, "Please don't say that, Morgana could hear", Will said and frantically looked for her, "If she thinks I tried to ask Merlin out again she will kill me! She will also kill you when she finds out about you flirting with Merlin". 

"I can handle anyone's wrath", Gwaine said smugly and winked at Merlin again. 

"Oh really", Morgana said glaring at Gwaine, Gwen was with her and was trying unsuccessfully to calm Morgana down. 

"Morgana, Gwaine saved me please don't kill him". 

"He saved you? What happened?" Gwen said anxiously. 

Merlin groaned he hadn't meant to say that. Merlin reluctantly told Morgana and Gwen what happened and to his great surprise Morgana hugged Gwaine. 

"Thank you for saving Merlin". 

Merlin shared a shocked look with Will and Gwen. 

"We should probably take Merlin home now", Will said putting a protective arm around Merlin's shoulder. 

"Yes I need to get out of here", Merlin said, after what could have happened Merlin didn't want to spend another minute in the club. 

"Wait before you go, here's my number", Gwaine said with a wink. 

Will gave Gwaine a look as though he was mad, "Seriously? You only escaped Morgana's wrath because you saved Merlin, do you really want to risk it now?"

"Merlin is more than worth the risk", Gwaine said making Merlin's heart warm. "So would you like to get coffee with me?"

"I would like that", Merlin said shyly which made Gwaine beam at him. 

"If you hurt Merlin I will kill you", Morgana said immediately, Merlin shook his head fondly at her. Merlin knew she meant well but it was really annoying. 

"I know and I promise I won't, I look forward to seeing you very soon beautiful", Gwaine said to Merlin as he left making Merlin blush again. 

 

Now...

 

Merlin was in his room trying to read a book, Morgana, Gwen, and Will didn't want him to be alone but Merlin had insisted that he needed to be. Suddenly he noticed that a letter had been slipped through his door. How long had it been there? Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to open it in case it was from Arthur, Gwaine or Lancelot. But the bigger part of him needed to know who it was from. Merlin got up and opened the letter. 

Dear Merlin, 

You will always be the love of my life, I have never stopped loving you even though you left me.   
You are mine Merlin and I will come for you. You will be in my arms forever.   
I can't wait to have you under me and to hear your beautiful screams again.   
Don't try to run Merlin there is nowhere you can hide from me.   
I don't want to hurt you please come to me willingly, I will be at our favourite spot waiting for you.   
If you don't come I will be forced to do whatever it takes to have you. 

Your lover,  
Cenred


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Merlin was paralyzed by terror, how had Cenred found him? Merlin had thought he was finally safe from Cenred. With shaking fingers Merlin called Will.

"Will, Cenred found me!" 

"What?" Will said angrily, "Where are you?"

"I'm in my room, please come now". 

"I'm on my way". 

A sudden knocking on the door made Merlin jump in fright and drop the letter, that couldn't be Will he couldn't have got here so soon. Merlin knew Will had been helping with preparing food for the wedding. Just when Merlin was starting to fear it was Cenred a familiar voice spoke. 

"Merlin, it's me Gwaine please open up". 

Merlin would have refused but he didn't know how fast Will would be able to get here and he didn't want to be alone with Cenred out there. "Gwaine, what are you doing here?" Merlin said when he had opened the door. 

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

Merlin nodded and stepped aside to let Gwaine in, Gwaine noticed the letter that Merlin had dropped and picked it up. "No don't", Merlin said in a panic but was too late Gwaine had read the letter. 

Gwaine stared at the letter in horror. He was so angry that Cenred was still after Merlin and had threatened him. While Arthur was arguing with Lancelot, Gwaine had taken the opportunity to hide. When Arthur and Lancelot had left to search for him he sneaked to Merlin's room. Gwaine had wanted to talk to Merlin so much, to apologize for the way he had treated him. He never expected to find this letter that threatened Merlin's safety. 

"You're not planning on giving yourself up to him are you?" Gwaine said anxiously. 

"I don't know, I... I'm so scared Gwaine. But if I don't give myself to Cenred, I'm afraid of what he'll do to get me". 

Gwaine moved closer to Merlin and gently took Merlin's hands, the action made Merlin remember happier times with Gwaine and it made his heartache. 

"I know things aren't great between us right now, but I promise I will protect you from Cenred". 

"No I will, I'm here Merlin let me in". 

Gwaine and Merlin both jumped at the new voice that was slightly muffled because of the door. When Merlin let Will in he put Merlin behind him and glared furiously at Gwaine. 

"What are you doing here? Did you break in?"

"No Will, I let him in". 

Will gave Merlin an incredulous look, "Why would you do that after what he's done to you?"

"Because I was scared, you know what Cenred is capable of". 

"I know I'm sorry", Will said and hugged Merlin, who hugged him gratefully back. 

"It's okay", Merlin said. Merlin's eyes widened as a horrible thought struck him, "What if Cenred knows about Mordred? He could come after him". 

"What do you mean?" Gwaine said in confusion. 

Merlin froze when he realized his mistake, in his fear for Mordred he had forgotten Gwaine didn't know that Mordred was his son and could be Gwaine's. 

"You don't have to tell him", Will said reassuringly. 

"Cenred is extremely dangerous we need all the help we can get, he needs to know and so does Arthur and Lancelot". Merlin turned to Gwaine nervously, anxious about his reaction. "Gwaine listen, Mordred is my son."

Gwaine stared at Merlin in shock, Mordred had said he was Merlin's brother in the wedding invitation. Had he been lying? "Your son, the one you thought could be mine?"

"Yes, he is". 

"Why haven't you told me before now?" Gwaine shouted furiously.

Merlin flinched back at Gwaine's shout, "I did tell you years ago that I thought my baby could be yours, but you refused to find out. Then you abandoned me!"

"I know but that was years ago, I was young and stupid but I'm not now. You could have tried to find me-"

"What you did hurt me so much, but I still did try to find you. I also tried to find Arthur and Lancelot but I don't have magic, I couldn't cast a spell and suddenly find you. Did you even try to look for me?"

Gwaine looked away guiltily, "No but-"

"Enough Gwaine, you have no right to be angry after you hurt Merlin so badly. Merlin, do you mind if I call Morgana and Gwen so they can bring Mordred safely here?"

Merlin nodded not trusting himself to speak, he was so upset with Gwaine. How could he act like this after everything he had done? Given Gwaine's reaction, Merlin was really anxious about telling Arthur and Lancelot but with Cenred after him and Mordred getting married they needed to know. Mordred deserved to have his other father at his wedding, Merlin just hoped Gwaine, Lancelot, and Arthur would be willing to discover which one of them was Mordred's father now. Merlin's heart clenched as the disastrous first attempt to find out who Mordred's father was invaded his mind... 

 

Many years ago...

 

Merlin was a nervous wreck as he sat down at the table in the café. Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot were giving each other confused and suspicious looks. This was the moment he had been afraid of since he found out he was pregnant, he initially didn't want to do this but his friends had convinced him that he needed to. Will, Morgana, and Gwen had wanted to with him but after a lot of consideration, Merlin had decided he wanted to talk to his past lovers alone. 

Arthur looked at Merlin with a mixture of hope and guilt when he sat down and took his hand. "Merlin, did you ask me to come here because you forgive me?"

Merlin tried to pull his hand away but Arthur wouldn't let go, "I can't forgive you, I'm sorry that's not the reason-"

"Then what is?" Arthur said angrily tightening his grip on Merlin's hand making Merlin cry out in pain. 

"Hey stop you're hurting him, Arthur!" Lancelot said glaring at him.

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand as fast as if it was burnt, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that". 

"I've heard that before", Merlin said sadly and spoke again before Arthur could protest, "I asked you all to come here because I'm pregnant and one of you could be my baby's father. Please help me find out which one of you could be his other father, I can't raise my baby alone", Merlin said unable to keep his voice wobbling. 

There was a deafening silence as Gwaine, Lancelot, and Arthur gaped in shock at Merlin, trying to process this revelation.

Gwaine stood up freaking out, "No way, there's no way I'm a father. I'm too young I have so much more that I want to do". Gwaine ran out of the room ignoring Merlin pleading him to stay. 

"I'm sorry Merlin, but this is too much I have to go", Lancelot said and ran out too. 

"Arthur-" Merlin said shakily tears streaming down his face but he was cut off by Arthur. 

"Did you cheat on me?" Arthur said coldly. 

"What?" Merlin said in confusion and hurt. 

"You think that Gwaine or Lancelot could be the father as well as me. Were you with them while we were together?" Arthur screamed making people stare at them. 

"No! I would never do that to you, how can you accuse me of that after what you did?"

"How else could they could they also possibly be the father?" Arthur said storming out. 

Merlin was crying uncontrollably now but he didn't care. How was he going to raise his baby alone? Cenred stole most of his money years ago when he forced Merlin to give him control of his bank account. Merlin was in so much despair that he didn't even notice that Morgana had found him and pulled him into a tight hug, Morgana then took Merlin home.


End file.
